


Twice Broken

by dreamsheartstory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red fell in love with the Evil Queen. Ruby fell in love with Regina. Then Ruby remembered she was Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Broken

Ruby couldn’t remember ever being so angry with anyone as she shoved Regina up against the wall.

She could think of a million reasons however why she shouldn’t piss off The Evil Queen.

Of course Regina wasn’t The Evil Queen anymore. Not so much. And Ruby had her wolf back. Which is how she found herself in a shouting match turned shoving match with the woman she had fallen in love with, twice. Had her backed against the wall, teeth barred. Honestly she was surprised she was still standing, and that Regina didn’t have her held up with magic.

Had fallen in love with, twice.

She let that sink in. They had met in The Enchanted Forest. Red had had no idea she was Snow’s nemesis, the tormenter of the innocent. To Red she had just been a lost girl and they had found each other beneath stars and beneath the sheets. Kept each other company on long walks, kept each other sane as their world was being ripped apart. Until the day it was and Red had to choose. Regina had promised she would find a way for them to be together after it all came out. 

And then in Storybrooke. How many times had Regina pushed her away? How many nights had the almost only to have Regina shut the door in her face before they had even kissed. How many nights did Ruby find herself at The Rabbit Hole drinking away her sorrows and finding some kind of solace in the boy of the week. How many times had she let everyone talk about her just so they didn’t know, because Regina didn’t want anyone to know.

Not about the times Regina pushed her up against the wall in the alley outside of Granny’s after work. _Because Regina remembered what they were_.

Not about the times that Ruby couldn’t stand it any longer and had handily dragged Regina into the bathroom under the pretext of needing to have a discussion about Graham. But Regina had run, she always ran  _because she had remembered what they had been._

Not about the night Regina finally let Ruby in, just months before Emma Swan showed up. Or how Ruby came back every night. And then she had pushed her away,  _because of what she was afraid Ruby would remember_.

And now Ruby remembered.

She pressed into Regina. Her body ached as it remembered but her anger boiled over the memories. Twice she had her love torn away from her. All that she was ripped and stretched and stitched back together. Her heart shattered. Ruby’s long fingers wrapped around Regina’s wrists, holding them pinned above her head. 

They were close enough to kiss. Close enough to fuck. Close enough to kill. But Ruby couldn’t do any of it. With a rough shove she stepped back and spit blood from the split on her lip.

“How could you!” It wasn’t really a question anymore. Regina didn’t have an answer. Not one that Ruby could listen to tonight.

Regina was livid. She stalked across the room after Ruby and spun her around. “Stop asking questions you don’t want to her the answers to. I sacrificed  _everything_.”

“You took my memories. You took my wolf.  _YOU TOOK US.”_

“Just stop!”

“Come over here and make me!”

Regina closed the distance between them and shoved Ruby into the wall. Her heels and Ruby’s bare feet meant they were almost equal height. She slipped one of her legs between Ruby’s and pressed into her, hip bone to hip bone. Her fingers tangled angrily in Ruby’s hair, fingernails digging into her scalp as she held her still. 

There was a moment where they stared at each other. Which side of the line would they fall on? Fight or fuck.

Regina’s mouth crashed into Ruby’s. The kiss was demanding, teeth biting, sucking, dominating. Ruby pushed back but Regina held her down. Ruby’s habit not Red’s. Ruby was stronger now that the wolf was back. She could have shoved Regina off her, but behind that kiss, the one that was stealing her breath and her anger was the woman she had fallen for in every life she had lived.

Ruby growled. She kissed down Regina’s jaw. Her mouth latched on her throat, above the jugular. She could feel the blood pounding just beneath the skin. Almost taste it as it jumped in her mouth. If she just bit down hard enough…

There would be a bruise in the morning.

They fought for dominance. A table was broken as each won in turn, holding the other down until a moment arose and the other took control. Hands ripped clothes that no patchwork could fix. Tomorrow there might be regrets. But tonight they needed this.

They needed the fight.

They needed to feel.

Otherwise what were they fighting for? If they couldn’t feel it now that the dust had finally settled, what chance did they have?

Ruby growled and tugged at Regina’s slacks. “Are you going to take these off or do I have to rip them off as well?” Regina’s red blouse was in pieces on the floor.

Regina pulled back and pulled at her remaining clothing. “Don’t just stand there.”

Ruby didn’t move, just crossed her arms and watched, a satisfied smirk on her face. The sight of Regina naked was something she would never forget. Taught skin pulled over curves and muscle. Breasts hung round and gorgeous, dark areolas pulled taught by pert nipples. She bit her lip, deciding what would be next. Regina raised her had, and was halfway through waving away Ruby’s remaining clothes - shorts and a bandeau - when Ruby grabbed her hand.

“Not tonight. No magic from you. No werewolf abilities from me. Just us.” She dropped Regina’s hand and pulled off the little she had left on.

Placing a hand over Regina’s heart she walked her back until she ran into the coffee table, falling onto it. They were both covered in bruises and scratches already. Ruby’s lip bled freely and Regina had a bite mark on her shoulder, the skin broken. Climbing on top of Regina, she watched as Regina’s hands moved automatically to her waist. They knew each other too well. Knew what each other wanted what they liked.

Tonight was not about that.

Tonight was about so much more and so much less. It was anger and loss. Ruby felt herself recoil at the touch. So angry that tears burned her eyes. Sitting back she grabbed Regina’s hands and held her wrists in one hand, pressed hard into the table. She ground her hips down and Regina arched up into the pressure.

Her mouth was drawn in a thin line. She refused to beg. They watched each other. Ruby aching, hurt, afraid. Regina terrified. Red had run before when she had learned the truth. It had been months before they had even talked. But Ruby had run straight to her. And this was where they were now.

Regina could taste the blood from Ruby’s lip in her mouth. Ruby had crossed a line and she had slapped her.

They had never been this angry. Not this physical about it. They both knew if it came to it they could destroy the other.

Regina felt herself trying to arch up so more of them touched. She needed to feel Ruby against her. She needed her Ruby back. Her Red.

“Ruby, please. I need-”

“Stop.”

Getting back what they had would take time. For tonight though this would be enough. They were together. Ruby wanted back what she had but tonight she couldn’t see it. Too many promises had been broken.

“I need you.”

“STOP.”

“Come over here and make me.” It was a whisper, a challenge.

Ruby bit at her shoulder. Her teeth tugged at skin, tongue swirling around nipples as she worked her way down Regina’s body. She shoved her legs apart. Regina’s hands tangled lightly in her hair. Ruby bit her inner thigh and pulled back.

“Don’t,” Ruby growled. “I’d tie you up but upstairs is too far away.”

Regina’s hands fell to her sides obediently.

It didn’t take long. Ruby knew exactly where to lick and where to suck. She knew exactly where to drag her fingernails to make her shutter and how her hand fit on the underside of Regina’s breast. Ruby’s teeth pressed against sensitive skin, riding that edge between pleasure and pain. When she pressed two fingers inside, Regina was screaming, her orgasm already building. She curled her fingers as they danced greedily along that one spot that drove Regina crazy.

Regina’s orgasm crashed over both of them. Regina’s fingers gripped the table so hard they turned white. Ruby could feel her, taste her. Every shudder that she drew out of her was done without thinking. Every moan and whimper as familiar as her own breath. She pulled her fingers out slowly, wiping them clean. Almost, she almost crawled up to lay beside Regina, pull her into her arms and hold her until her eyes fluttered open. She didn’t. Instead she sat back on the floor.

The fire inside her was slowly dying. The anger receding. Surrounded by Regina like that she couldn’t help but remember everything they had always been. Her heart ached but it felt like her body was beaten. She dragged the pad of her thumb across her swollen broken lip.

This would take time.

She didn’t realize she had been crying until Regina knelt in front of her, hands cupping either side of Ruby’s face. Her thumb followed the path Ruby’s had taken.

“I’m sorry.”

Maybe now though they had time. Third time’s the charm?


End file.
